Earthvision Battle Royale 2022
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2022, also known as the EBR 2022, Earthvision 2022, or more simply El Salvador 2022, was the 7th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in El Salvador. A record total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 12 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 13th at those same times. The host nation, El Salvador, was the winning nation of the 6th edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 191 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before March 4th. This edition of the EBR marked the withdrawal of many countries. Western Sahara ceased to exist after having their sovereignty - which was already in dispute - revoked. Saudi Arabia was banned for 15 years and received many international sanctions after it was revealed that they were largely behind the rise of ISIS in Syria and Iraq. Micronesia also withdrew as an individual country in favor of joining Pacifica, which consists of most of the micro-states of the Pacific. Leading from that, Pacifica was banned for three years in February of 2022 after it was revealed that their rating figures were extremely low and it was no longer financially reasonable to have them participate. North Korea and Syria stayed withdrawn, while Yemen re-withdrew due to an increase in lawlessness in the country. In addition, Kurdistan made their first appearance after gaining independence in 2020. Scotland, which only received independence from Great Britain in 2021, debuted in this edition as well. Both Afghanistan and Bangladesh returned after taking a one year break. Arena The Arena was revealed to be the parameters of the Los Volcanos National Park. It included the eastern portion of the Santa Ana volcano, as well as the Lago de Coatepeque. The National Park happens to be an active volcano and includes a caldera, making it the most obvious choice as an arena by many. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod x. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 4, 2016. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Los Angeles, USA - x March *Mumbai, India - x March *Tokyo, Japan - x March *Zurich, Switzerland - x April *Paris, France - x April *Macau, China - x April *Johannesburg, South Africa - x May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated x history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification X Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the forth semi-final. Erase During Actual ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;"| | style="font-weight: bold; background: #FE8080;" align="center" Summary of Kills 48. 47. 46. 45. 44. 43. 42. 41. 40. 39. 38. 37. 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 12th to 11:30 pm on June 15th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June xth to x pm on June xth. Summary of Kills 48. Leonor Amorim of is killed by Rui Fontes of . 47. Tumi Zaowse of is killed by Uruanga Munu of . 46. Genowefa Bukowska of is killed by Aurélien Anoulih of . 45. Sonia Ndayishimiye of is killed by a giant muttation hawk. 44. Jan-Dirk Stroeve of is killed by Linnea Virta of . 43. Gillian Stenbeck of drowns in the Lago de Coatepeque. 42. Larry Peck of is killed by Linnea Virta of . 41. Osana La Madrid of is killed by Roméo Boucher of 40. Mushtaaq Hussain of is killed by Beulah Rajagukguk of . 39. Alibi Alibekev of is killed by Matia Ferreyra of . 38. Brindusa Amanar of dies of dehydration. 37. Laurids Tonraq of is killed by Choeun Chanvatey of . 36. Valéry Lozé of is killed by Beaulah Rajagukguk of . 35. Lorena Castilho of is mauled by muttation panthers. 34. Giovanni Herring of is mauled by muttation panthers. 33. Brigida Falcone of is killed by Izeta Jović of . 31. Chitra Mohan of is killed by Phumilile Masek of . 30. Thabisa Mofolo of is killed by Roméo Bucher of 29. Linnea Virta of is killed by Roméo Bucher of . 28. Whitney Hendrix of dies of starvation. 27. Nawwaara Abid of is killed by Lau Zihao of . 26. Phumilile Masek of is killed by Yahsi Kocak of . 25. Choeun Chanvatey of is killed by Yahsi Kocak of . 24. Heide Schurz of is killed by a water-bourne fungal disease. 23. Lise Raoult of is killed by Rui Fontes of . 22. Izeta Jović of is killed by Awadah Laabi of . 21. Beulah Rajagukguk of is killed by Tamara Francis of . 20. Lau Zihao of is killed by Matia Ferrerya of . 19. Ernesto De Gracia of is carried away by a giant muttation hawk during the Arena Event. 18. Roméo Bucher of is gored to death by giant muttation hawks during the Arena Event. 17. Federico Cortina of is gored to death by giant muttation hawks during the Arena Event. 16. Taiwo Alade of is gored to death by giant muttation hawks during the Arena Event. 15. Lua Simwinga of is horribly injured and laid out as bait for the muttation hawks by Miladin Rozman of . 14. Aurélien Anoulih of is carried away by a giant muttation hawk during the Arena Event. 13. Awadah Laabi of is horribly injured and laid out as bait for the muttation hawks by Tamara Francis of . Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June xth to 8:58 pm June xth. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 5th to 6:35 pm on June 10th. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2022 - Semifinal 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2022 - Semifinal 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2022 - Semifinal 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2022 - Semifinal 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20x. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (xx June) Day 1 Recap Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July X and celebrated the victory of winner and winning country, and overall the success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. Winner re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of winning country, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, , passed down his/her golden laurel reef to new winner, to be worn around his/her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he/she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of winning country accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while winner symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the xx Earthvision Battle Royale.